SM050
* Closed * * }} Faba's Revenge! (Japanese: ザオボーの逆襲！さらわれたほしぐも！！ 's Counterattack! The Kidnapped !!) is the 50th episode of the , and the 989th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 16, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, and in the United States on March 30, 2018. Blurb Lillie can touch Pokémon again! While our heroes celebrate, a disgraced Faba is determined to prove himself to Lusamine by summoning an Ultra Beast—the same one that threatened Lillie years before. He kidnaps Nebby and convinces it to teleport him into his research lab at Aether Paradise. Ash, Gladion, Lillie, and Lusamine go after Faba, arriving just as a panicked Nebby transforms into a chrysalis and the Ultra Wormhole begins to open! The Ultra Beast known as UB-01 Symbiont emerges and attacks Lillie—but Lusamine throws herself in front of her daughter, and the Ultra Beast engulfs her instead and takes her back through the wormhole! Plot writes in her diary about the events of the previous episode. At Aether Paradise, Lusamine discusses the events that happened in the lab area with Wicke and Professor Burnet. They report that no one has found Faba yet. At the Pokémon School, Lillie embraces all of the gang's Pokémon now that she is able to touch Pokémon again, and enjoys every moment. arrives at Aether Paradise to see Lusamine and states that they have to find Faba. He refuses to leave it up to the Foundation and leaves in an angered mood. At school, demonstrates how to jump Rope and and give it a go. Nebby is sleeping with in Ash's backpack near the fence, unaware that Faba is watching them. He plans to redeem himself to Lusamine by opening an Ultra Wormhole but he will need Nebby to do it. Lillie has her turn at jump Rope and is soon joined by everyone's Pokémon. Faba manages to lure Nebby out of the backpack with star candy. are attempting to sell Malasadas near the school when they spot Faba attempting to catch Nebby. Faba swings his net to catch Nebby only to catch instead. Team Rocket grabs Nebby and, after recalling Wobbuffet, run away. Faba gives chase only for Nebby to them to , who takes them back into its den. Nebby teleports itself back to the school where Faba decides to use its powers to his advantage. Rowlet draws everyone's attention to Nebby's disappearance and they spot Nebby teleporting Faba to his research area. Gladion arrives at the school and they fill him in on Faba. They guess that Faba and Nebby are at Aether Paradise so Lillie arranges for Hobbes to fly them there by plane. Faba prepares the equipment needed to open an Ultra Wormhole before containing Nebby so that it doesn't escape and subsequently use its power. Faba activates the device which draws power from Nebby and an Ultra Wormhole begins to open. Arriving at Aether Paradise, Ash, Gladion, and Lillie meet up with Lusamine and head down to the research area. Faba watches the Wormhole open as the others arrive. Ash tries to free Nebby but fails as Faba refuses to close the Wormhole. With help from Pikachu and , Nebby is freed, causing the Wormhole to close. Nebby evolves into , which causes the Wormhole to start opening again. emerges from the Wormhole and it makes Faba unconscious. Lusamine sends out her to attack Nihilego, only for Clefable to be overpowered. All attempts to battle Nihilego fail as Nihilego approaches Lillie. Gladion steps forward to protect her only for Lusamine to step in front of both of them, causing her to be captured by Nihilego. Nihilego and Lusamine retreat through the Ultra Wormhole, which closes behind them. Major events * Faba manages to kidnap Nebby. * , , , and meet for the first time. * Nebby evolves into . * Faba summons a through an Ultra Wormhole. * Lusamine protects her children from Nihilego, causing it to take her into the Ultra Wormhole. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * * Lusamine * Hobbes * Professor Burnet * Faba * Wicke * Pilot Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (Faba's; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Poké Problem segment) * ( ) * (Nebby; evolves) * (Nebby; newly evolved; debut) * (flashback) * (flashback) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which of these activities do and the others perform at the Pokémon School this episode? ** Host: ** Choices: Pokémon Base, Trampoline, Poké Soccer, Jump Rope ** Answer: Jump Rope * This is the last episode to air before the release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. * , , and Snowy narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |he= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 050 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States de:Fabians Rache! es:EP993 fr:SL050 it:SM050 ja:SM編第50話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第50集